


Through Suffering

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A villain's attack caused Reverend Amos Howell to cry out before he smiled.





	Through Suffering

I never created Superman TAS.

A villain's attack caused Reverend Amos Howell to cry out before he smiled and viewed the treat he bought for his daughter in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
